


Royal Flush

by KingColeQueenLili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author!Jughead, Betty is a Supermodel, Betty loves Juggie, F/M, Flirting, Juggie Loves Betty, Jughead is an bestselling Author, One Shot, Supermodel!Betty, Tension, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, heavy makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingColeQueenLili/pseuds/KingColeQueenLili
Summary: The Author and The Model: New York's Newest Royal FlushNew York Times bestselling author Jughead Jones the Third and lingerie model Betty Cooper were seen flirting and smooching in Paris! Neither the author or the model have given a statement yet, but close sources confirm that the two are in fact dating. Read the following article to find out more about the two lovebirds.





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cooperbettycooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperbettycooper/gifts).



> It's me again. I deleted both of my recent works because I want to rewrite them and finish them before posting. So stay stuned! 
> 
> I have been working on this one shot for a little while, so enjoy this little au! It was inspired by a aesthetic set cooperbettycooper made me on Tumblr, so I gift this work to you.
> 
> I couldn't thank Jugandbettsdetectiveagency enough for Beta-Ing this work <3 I think I already get on your nerves with the amount of thank you's I sent you.

 

Jughead sighed.

"Where do you want me to sign?"

He was annoyed. It was always the same people and fans attending these parties. Not that he didn't like them, but he'd rather be alone, in his apartment, probably working on his next bestselling novel.

He always had the same conversations with the same people and it certainly didn't help that all of a sudden the majority of the the people who had a newfound interest in him were of the opposite gender; Jughead was sure that he must have signed more boobs than books by now. Of course he was interested in woman, partial proof being his on going liaison with his publisher, Veronica Lodge - he just couldn't understand why so many women threw themselves at him.

The relationship he’d entered into with Veronica wasn't serious, at least not to him. He wasn't sure about Veronica’s outlook on things, and she tended to be possessive at times. The brooding author felt that she wanted more from life than he could give, but having known himself for twenty seven years he didn’t feel it likely that he'd find someone else who actually liked him for him. He had seen her plans coming though; after having her two children she had divorced her rich, mogul husband, and now lived to spend the substantial maintenance he provided her on designer handbags and pearl necklaces. All while garnering as much attention as she could attached to Jughead’s hip, of course.

He put away the black sharpie when he saw Veronica beginning her speech, clapping her perfectly manicured nails against her champagne filled glass to command silence. This was what Veronica was best at, putting herself into the spotlight. Her voice always got this annoying lilt when she spoke to an audience, Jughead mused distractedly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to another masterpiece from Jughead Jones III..."

He ordered a drink at the bar, hoping to get himself a little dizzy before the night ended. Cheryl Blossom smirked at him.

"What?" the young writer asked.

"Don't you think Veronica is extra enthusiastic tonight?" The redheaded beauty questioned, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Please, Veronica is always enthusiastic about being the center of attention" Jughead retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"She’s going to want you to marry her if you’re not careful, Jughead. You guys have been together for four years now." Cheryl's voice had a more serious tone now.

Jughead scoffed, adjusting his beanie.

"We’re not actually together. I think that I made it clear to her, more than once actually, that my books and the sex are the only things that will ever connect us." He emptied his glass and made his way over to the stage, where Veronica was just ending her speech.

"So don't be shy and just approach him for an autograph!" Several fans asked for one. He smiled at them and tried to look like he was actually enjoying it.

"For Betty, please," the most angelic voice he has ever heard asked. Before he could register anything he asked the question he asked every woman at these parties.

"On your boobs or in your book?"

"Depends, would you rather sign the book or my boobs?" she asked smirking.

He looked at her and his jaw nearly dropped. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her petite frame was hugged by a rose colored, flowing dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. Her neck was pale and her skin looked smooth. She had big green eyes, framed by long lashes, gleaming in the warm light of the dimmed apartment. Her cheeks were flushed in a natural red, framed by a few golden strands that were released from her updo. But the part that hypnotized him the most were her plump lips, coated in glittery lipgloss. They looked so welcoming and soft. He couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to kiss her.

"You know what? My plan was to get my copy signed, but since you asked so nicely, I want you to sign both," she giggled and handed him her copy.

He slowly came to his senses again and searched in his pants for the golden sharpie. He felt like she deserved something a little better than black.

_For Betty,_

_‘I want you to sign both’_

_Jughead Jones_

He drew a little heart next to her name and handed Betty her copy back. She came closer to him and pulled her right dress part to the side, revealing a lot of skin. Jughead swallowed hard and put his hand on her waist for support. Betty leaned her head back, so he could have better access.

Her sweet scent dazed his senses as he slowly moved the golden pen across the pale skin and goosebumps spread across her cleavage. He moved the pen teasingly slow and the already heavy tension built up more. It felt like only the two of them were in the room.

Jughead slowly lifted his head and looked into her green orbs. "There you go," he whispered, barely audible over the loud voices around them.

Betty smiled as she traced the drawing on her chest and fixed her dress."I like the crown, thank you."

Before he could respond with anything she was gone, slipping away and getting lost in the crowd. Jughead wonder briefly if she was even real, or if she had just been another product of his writer’s imagination, another fantasy. She must be, a girl like her couldn't be real, but her name... Betty. It was so familiar to him.

He smiled to himself. Even if she was just a product of his mind, at least she liked his crown.

"No way!" Cheryl's shocked voice rang in his ears. "Betty Cooper just totally flirted with you."

"Woman flirt with me all the time, Cheryl," Jughead comment flippantly, trying to sound like this particular encounter wasn't a bigger deal than any other.

"Not woman of her class. And especially not Betty Cooper." She raised a brow at him as he finally spotted her again, now across the room, laughing brightly at something her company had said. "She is one of the most booked models in the industry, Jughead. Women like her date singers and actors, not brooding little authors. I wonder who invited her..."

"Thanks for the confidence boost,” he deadpanned. “If you’ll excuse me, I have bestselling books to sign that pay me my pittance," he spat back at his press manager.

The whole night he felt a pair of gleaming green eyes watching his every move. Jughead winked at her and she smirked, cheeks flushing red.

* * *

 

He laid on his couch, laptop on his lap, but the pages were blank. All he thought about was her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Her voice.

Jughead found out that she was an old friend of Veronica’s. That's why she was so familiar to him. He pulled out his old yearbook from Riverdale High. She was the Hitchcock-blonde cheerleader. The perfect girl next door.

She was so much more beautiful now, so different from what he could remember. He did some research on Google Images. It looked like Cheryl wasn't lying when she said Betty was totally out of his league.

Betty wasn't just a supermodel, she was also a lingerie model. Most of the brands she modeled for were lingerie brands. That meant he spent the time he should have spent writing wiping at his chin to check he wasn’t actually drooling over a half naked Betty Cooper, like he was some thirteen year old boy.

Several magazines reported that Betty and her long time boyfriend, football star Chuck Clayton, had recently broken up. To Jughead, he looked like typical all-American boy. He wasn’t usually one for magazine gossip, but some older articles reported about their relationship, informing Jughead that Chuck cheated on her several times already. He couldn't believe it; if he was Betty's boyfriend, he would worship the ground she walked on, already feeling like the luckiest bastard by just getting to sign her cleavage.

That, of course, didn't help him to forget the blonde beauty. His page was still empty and his stomach still full of butterflies. Jughead felt pathetic, pining over a girl when he was not only ‘taken’, but who he met a month ago and knew barely anything about. Veronica needed a pre-manuscript in a week and the book was due in three.

He opened Instagram to distract himself. Someone tagged him in a photo. He clicked on it and his heart stopped. The picture showed Betty's upper body, she wore a nude colored robe, but the right sleeve was pulled down to her elbow, revealing his golden crown signature above her breast. Betty bit her lip and winked seductively in the photo. Her hair was down and wet. She looked like she just came out of the shower.

_‘Guess @jugjonesthethird used the waterproof sharpie to mark me #favauthor #signing #lovingthecrown #thankyou’_

Next to the caption was a winking and a smirking smiley. Jughead was stunned. Now she was apparently flirting with him over Instagram. He liked and decided to comment a simple winking smiley. The fans were already freaking out in the comments, discussing what this has to mean.

Jughead smirked to himself.

His phone buzzed. A text message from Cheryl.

_I don't know what's currently on your mind, but I know you lied to V when you said the manuscript would be finished soon. She said that her boss wants it to be finished in 4 days. Write about what’s on your mind or whatever, but write something!_

He quickly responded and put his phone away. He had a book to write and thanks to his red haired friend he now had a new muse.

* * *

 

The day after he left the comment on Betty's post, she texted him on Instagram. They texted and phoned each other everyday after they had exchanged numbers.

He listened to her cry over Chuck and her job and reassured her that she wasn't a bother. Betty opened up to him about her family, how her sister Polly left her to be with her true love, and how her mother forced into this career that she now accepted. He never noticed how much she suffered during high school. Betty always seemed the embodiment of pure, innocent, and perfect to him.

She listened to him too and it broke her heart into pieces. If she had known about how his mother left him with his father, all alone, and how he practically raised himself... Betty cried when he told her about how he escaped from a life of drug dealing and drinking by leaving his family, the Southside Serpents.

They practically bonded over skype calls and text messages while he was promoting his book and she was walking on catwalks all over the world. He didn't knew how she really felt. Their text messages looked like conversations between two lovebirds. Betty always sent him hearts and sometimes their texts turned into a kind of sexting.

Her skype calls were the best thing about his day, her cheery mood managing to even cheer him up. Bettys mood was more than happy when she told him they could meet.

* * *

  
They met in Betty's penthouse suite in Paris. Betty was walking the runway for some way too expensive lingerie designer and Jughead was still finishing his book tour. He had yet to complete his newest work about how a gunshot in July would bring together the perfect girl next door and a loner weirdo from the southside.

She opened the door wearing a pale pink button up sundress with tiny straps and her hair was framing her angelic features in soft waves. Bettys face lit up when Jughead gave her the big bouquet of roses he bought at the market he passed on his way to her hotel. The blonde took the flowers and invited him in. Jughead looked around the luxury interior of his companion’s suite while Betty searched for a vase. The suite reminded him of an apartment, having a kitchen.

"God Juggie, they're so beautiful," she said while trying to reach a vase she found in one of the many kitchen cupboards the suite held. A warm embrace surrounded her when Jughead stepped behind her to hand her the vase. His hands settled on her waist once she placed the flowers inside, his touch inflaming her skin through the thin material of her dress.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girl," he whispered in her ear. He hadn't intended to say ‘my’, since the definition of what Betty and Jughead are wasn't clear between the two of them, but she let out a whimpered sigh and turned around to face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck when she felt their noses touching.

She was hypnotized by his blue-green eyes; they were like a sea of mysteries. Jughead was a mystery. A mystery she had fallen in love with. She couldn't explain it otherwise.

Every time they skyped or texted she had butterflies in her whole body. He always listened and made her laugh when she cried. Every fibre of her being craved his presence, his touch, his comforting way. When she attended his book party months ago Betty hadn't intended to fall for him. He was her favorite author and she only wanted an autograph. The spontaneous flirting was another thing. She knew her friend was in love with him, and she had planned out their future together.

Betty tried to get a grip of her feelings and felt pathetic for flirting. He was Veronica’s, and not some weird girl’s that flirted with him over Instagram, but as Jughead’s texting intensified, Betty got more confident. Jughead never talked about his mistress Veronica, so she assumed his feelings weren't so strong. Betty hoped to get answers with their meeting since her relationship with Veronica wasn't the closest.

Now she stood here in a suite in Paris, lips brushing with a man who told her how sinfully he wanted to pleasure her body and her mind in ways she couldn't even imagine. Her body ached to press against his lips, but her mind said she couldn't do that to Veronica.

Before the angelic blonde could react Jughead kissed her with a mindblowing need. He nipped at her bottom lip and bit carefully. Their tongues danced together and Betty had never tasted something so manly. Her hands found themselves in his hair as he took control and sat her down on the counter. All the tension they built up over the months was finally released as he slid his hands under her dress, pulling her close against him.

Jughead knew once he got a taste of her pouty lipgloss coated lips, he was addicted. They were soft and welcoming, her tongue craved his dominance. He poured all of his feelings into the kiss.  
Betty Cooper was the love he never thought he would get. He questioned whatever higher power sent him this angel. She was his polar opposite and at the same time his missing puzzle piece.

Even after they had only met once he had known she was his endgame. He fell in love with her because she healed his still open wounds from the past. She was the inspiration behind his work, he even wrote her a few letters he never sent. Poetic, love-sick letters he wrote in drunken hours when he looked at New York’s skyline at night.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her collarbone, his hand stroking her cheek, moving her head so he could have better access to her neck. Placing eager kisses on her jaw, his lips began sucking marking bruises on her throat. She whimpered as she felt his hand slowly unbuttoning her sundress and arched into his kiss.

Button after button was opened as she suddenly grabbed his cheeks and looked concerned into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jug, but I can't." Betty hopped off the counter and covered her exposed chest.

"No, Betty, I’m sorry I shouldn't have assumed you feel the same as I do." Jughead looked down, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Did he just fantasize how responsive she was?

The blonde beauty took his big hand in her small ones, feeling like they were made for each other. He looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"I love you, Jughead, but I can't do this to Veronica. She will be devastated if she finds out, she thinks you love her." Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, still flushed from the heavy makeout.

Jughead wiped away his lover’s tears, his heart fluttering at her words. "I love you, Betty, and I will talk to Veronica. Anything to be with you," he promised and embraced her in a warming hug.

They never wanted to let go.

* * *

 

He was pacing back and forth in his apartment. Jughead had called Veronica so she could pick up the final manuscript. His finished book called _Sweetwater_ _Affair_ inspired by his love, Betty.

  
Betty. He still couldn't believe he deserved her, she was the light in his life and he would do anything for her. Even breaking Veronica’s heart for real now. Jughead had tried so many times to break things off with her, but she always managed to seduce him again, but not this time.

  
The raven-haired princess greeted him with a seductive smirk. "How is my favorite bestselling author?"

  
Jughead sighed. "We need to talk."

  
The woman in front of him had a puzzled look on her face. "Juggiekins, whatever you need to talk about I'm sure I can make you forget about it..."

  
She tried to get past him into the apartment but he blocked her. "I am serious, Veronica, you need to stop flirting and trying to get into my bed. I found someone special, I love her very much and I certainly don't want to lose her because my publisher tried to sleep with me. There is no us, let's be honest this is not what you really want either. I am sorry, Veronica, not for how I feel, but for how I have to talk to you. Please respect my feelings, I am sure there is someone out there waiting for you. "

He handed her the manuscript and she nodded softly, tears spilling from her eyes.

Jughead truly felt sorry for treating her like this, but nice didn't work with someone like Veronica.

  
"I hope you're happy with Betty.” At his surprised look she held up a hand. “Don't ask. I heard it in her voice when we were talking about you." Veronica took a deep breath before tightening the fur coat around her shoulders.

He listened to the sound of her heels as she went down the stairs.

* * *

 

 

Three days later he sat in a five star restaurant, watching her order her meal. She wore a long sleeved, off-shoulder dress that hugged her curves and revealed her long legs. It was made of a hot pink wool material that looked soft. Her blonde locks framed her beautiful face. She smiled at him.

"Veronica told me that you talked to her and she said that she will learn to accept us. It's gonna be hard, but she will try."

"Good for her." He paused "I have something for you." Jughead placed a book in front of her. "This is a copy of my new book, it's supposed to be released next week."

"Thank you so much, Jughead, you shouldn't have." Betty touched his hand.

"Open the page with the dedication." He pointed at the book.

She opened the book carefully and something fell into her lap, but she decided to read the dedication first.

 _For B,_  
You wear my crown with pride,  
because you are the queen of my heart.

Betty placed the book back on the table to examine the object. It was a golden necklace with a basquiat crown charm. The charm was made of black and yellow-brownish stones.

"It's black and champagne diamonds," Jughead said, hoping she liked his present.

"It's beautiful, I cannot accept it and the dedication, Juggie," Betty swallowed. Nobody had ever given her something so beautiful.

"You can. In fact, you have to, because it's custom made and I can't return it," he joked, hoping to ease the tension and she laughed.

"Put the necklace on me?" the blonde asked biting her lip, smiling.

The author stood up and took the necklace from her. Betty made a ponytail with her hand so he could close the jewelry behind her neck. He carefully let his hands caress her. "Of course, Betts."

"Jughead, I don't know what to say. I don't have anything in return," she whispered.

Their meal arrived and they thanked the waiter.

"You're here, with me, spending your probably only free evening in months with me. That's present enough for me," he told her with a shy smile.

Betty smiled back. Jughead held her hand during their dinner.

Being the gentleman that he was, Jughead paid and offered her a ride to her hotel, which she gladly took. He held the car door open for her.

"So, where's your hotel?" he politely asked, trying not to focus on the way her pink dress slid up, revealing the lace seam of her nude stockings.

"I thought maybe we could go to your place for a coffee or something?" she asked biting her lip, nails digging into her rather oversized clutch.

"Yeah, of course. If you want to." Jughead was taken aback. Of course he wanted to drink some coffee with with her, preferably hot and with loads of milk froth.

Inside his apartment, she couldn't wait to get close to him. Their lips met feverishly.  
  
Her gown fell to the floor, next to a newspaper.

_"The Author and The Model: New York's Newest Royal Flush."_

 

 

 


End file.
